


Tongue and Cheek

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin is going to be scarred for life, F/M, High School Student Levi, Hormonal Teenagers, Principal Erwin, high school student Hange, janitors closet?, naughty love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Hange and Levi are a pair of hormonal teenagers who have no regards for the mental state of the people around them, just ask Erwin.





	Tongue and Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something semi-sexual, I apologize in advance.

They met up in the empty hallway on the second floor of their school after gym class, both sweaty and still in their gym clothes. 

Levi leaned against the wall near the water fountain while pulling the front of his shirt in and out to fan himself, grimacing at the feeling of his sweat turn sticky on his skin. He leans forward to look down the empty hall.

He’s going to ignore her the rest of the day if she doesn’t show up.

Two minutes pass and Levi decides that he’ll give that four eyed freak five more minutes before heading to lunch without her. The raven haired teen trudges over to the water fountain before leaning down to take a few gulps. Random long fingers poke him violently on his sides, causing him to almost choke.

“Boo!”

He swallows and coughs a bit before whirling around to glare at culprit, who just so happened to be his girlfriend, who definitely loves very much.

“Seriously Hange?!” He hissed at her while rubbing at his sore sides.

She giggled and said, “Sorry, sorry, you looked like an easy target.” Before winking at him from underneath her wire frames.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her towards a nearby janitorial closet.

“Any longer and I was gonna eat lunch without you.” He grumbled.

“I’m so happy you waited for me shorty!” Hange beamed, slinging her arm around his shoulders and pressing her lips against sweaty temple. 

Levi cringes at the smell of her body odor mingling with his own.

When they reach the door Hange immediately goes to open it but is sad to find it locked and turns to her boyfriend who dangles a set of suspicious looking keys in front of her.

“Swiped them before gym class.” He says to her with a smug looking grin.

“You handsome genious, you.” Hange praises him before grabbing the keys, pecking him on his nose and unlocking the door.

She practically yanks Levi into the closet before swinging the door closed behind them. They fumble around the dark for a bit before finally settling into a comfortable enough position for the both of them. Levi sitting on a box of cleaning supplies, back against the wall of the closet while Hange sat on his lap, legs on either side of his, hands resting on his shoulders.

“This..is....nice.” Hange whispers in his ear, trying so hard not to burst out in a fit of giggles.

Levi pulls at her ponytail, clearly offended by her remark, before pressing a chaste kiss on her chin.

“This was your idea to begin with, shitty glasses.” 

Hange pouts.

“Yea but when I let you pick the hideout I didn’t think you’d pick the janitors closet.”

“I didn’t expect it to be this small.” Levi chides at her.

Hange snorted before sitting up, hands sliding up to grab his face. Their eyes finally adjusted to their dark surroundings so they were able to see each others shapes and outlines. 

“Well we’re here now, alone, together, no supervision until the fifth period bell rings.” Hange whispers teasingly, warm breath fanning over Levi’s face. Both of his hands glide up her exposed thighs, causing her gym short to ride up slightly.

“Then let’s not waste anymore fucking time.” Levi retorts before pulling her head down by the back of her neck and capturing her lips into a sweet kiss, Hange immediately responds by slinking her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. 

They start off soft and slow, lips pressing against each other shallowly as if they were tasting each other first before deciding what they liked. They gradually gain momentum as Hange tilted her head, slightly parting her lips at Levi’s request. The only thing that could be heard inside of the small dark room was them breathing through their noses and their lips smacking against each other

It’s Hange who breaks the kiss with a giggle and Levi just glares at her, lips already swollen from their endeavor.

“Sorry,” She says, both panting slightly, “it’s just that we’re both sweaty and stinky hehe.”

Levi groans, tilting his head back against the wall while gripping at her thighs.

“Don’t remind me, you did good on volley today by the way.”

“Thank you baby.” Hange beams at him.

“And if we’re gonna exert ourselves further, might as well do it while we are already a hot mess.”

Levi refocuses his glare at her face before saying, “Don’t get any crazy ideas four-eyes, we’re not doing anything further than making out and feeling each other up in this gross state.”

Hange giggles again and presses her forehead against his, wiggling her hips on his lap a little and chuckling when Levi’s breath catches in his throat.

“You’re such a baby, Levi.”

Levi pulls her body tighter against his, hand grabbing her thin waist to keep her in place.

“Yeah, your baby.” He huffs hotly into her ear and she shudders slightly, biting her bottom lip in anticipation.

“That’s hot.” Hange moans back into his ear and licks the side of his jaw, the salty taste of his sweat tickling her tongue.

“You’re hot.” Levi growls before grabbing her by her messy ponytail and yanking her back into a heated makeout session. Hange purs in delight when Levi nibbles at her bottom lip before sucking at it eagerly. She responds in kind by running her tongue over his bottom lip and pushing it between his lips when he grants her access. He groans when Hange slides her tongue against his, swirling, exploring, poking and prodding indside of him, doing all kinds of things that make his brain go fuzzy.

The closet soon becomes thick with a sexual atmosphere as the two teens continue to grope at each other in a frenzy. They come up for it when Hange’s glasses become askew, Levi plucks them off and places them on a overturned bucket next to them. 

“You good?” Levi asks her between pants.

Hange nods before grinding roughly against him. He jerks against her, head thumping against the wall as he lets out a low moan from the back of his throat. 

“You bitch.” He grunts before pushing back against her in retaliation.

Hange makes a noise that’s a cross between a laugh, moan and a horny raptor? 

They settle into slow rocking motions before attaching themselves to each other’s lips again, this time Levi’s tongue is in Hange’s mouth making her let out all kinds of her own weird moaning noises that Levi secretly likes. 

Hange snakes her hands underneath his shirt, gliding up to splay her fingers against his toned abdomen, relishing in the feel of his skin. A growl emits from Levi’s throat as he rips his lips away from Hange’s and attaches them to her neck.

“Ah-ha, Levi!” She squeals, “that tickles!” 

“Shut up.” He grunts before sucking on a spot that make his girlfriend squirm on his lap, he makes sure it’s hard enough to bruise before smoothing his tongue over it. Hange returns the favor by giving him his fair share of hickeys, something that he’ll probably regret later. He then sinks his fingers back into her brown locks and kisses her fiercely. She too dives her fingers into his dark hair, nails scratching lightly at his undercut , making him shiver slightly. 

The two lovers are too into their actions that they don’t even notice the fifth period bell ring outside in the hall as the hallway begins to slowly be filled by their fellow schoolmates.

Nor does neither one care as they become lost in each other’s presence. Levi isn’t even too bothered about the fact that they probably smell like the inside of the boy’s locker rooms. 

Levi’s hands were beginning to slide underneath Hange’s gym shirt when suddenly the door is yanked open and light pools it’s way in to reveal two very disheveled and exerted teenagers in a very compromising position. Both of them immediately freeze before snapping their heads towards the doorway only to be greeted by the horrified and disgusted face of their School principal Erwin Smith.

“You two, straighten yourselves out and meet me in my office. Now.” He says before turning and disappearing into the hallway.

The two high schoolers immediately untangle themselves from each other and straighten their clothes and hair out as much as they can, cheeks burning in embarrassment from being discovered in such a state, by their principal no less.

Hange snorts as she shoves her glasses back onto her red face. Levi glared at her in annoyance.

“This isn’t funny, Hange.”

She laughs nervously as they quickly make their way to Erwin’s office, avoiding any eye contact from passerby's

“You know I laugh when I’m in stressful situations!” She hisses at him.

When they reach his office neither of them wanted to knock on the door out of sheer embarrassment and fear.

“Inside. Now.”

The two teens shiver at the sound of their principal’s stern voice that come from the other side of the wooden door. They both glance at Escher and swallow before slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Erwin, who sat at his desk with his hands folded on top of the smooth surface, motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of him. Levi and Hange quickly obey, slipping silently into the cushioned seats.

A few beats of silence pass before Hange pipes up.

“Mr. Smith sir-“ But is halted but Erwin who lifts a hand up, face devoid of any emotion.

“They keys. Now.” He grinds out before holding his hand out towards Levi, who flinches before pulling the keys out of his short pocket and dropping them into Erwin’s open palm.

“Thank you.” Their principal says before taking in a breath and exhaling harshly.

“You both are some of my best students in this school.” He begins, “ and I don’t want the fact that you two are a couple of young, dumb and in love teenagers, pumped full of hormones and confusing feelings, come in the way of that fact.” He pauses, leaning his elbows against the mahogany desk, and hiding his mouth behind his folded hands. “Which is why I’m going to let this slide.”

At that last part, the two students share a surprised look.

“Uh tha-" Erwin immediately stops Hange in his tracks.

“You will be serving two week of detention, the both of you, with coach Shadis.”

Hange groans, sinking back into her seat.

“And,” He continues.

“And?” Hange whines, earning a kick on the leg by Levi.

“You two acted on this together, engraining the terrifying image forever in my mind. So you two will suffer together.” Erwin explained with a shudder, eyes distant. Levi and Hange both silently cringed.

“You both will also be assisting in the coaching of the elementary soccer team.”

It was Levi’s turn to groan.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I’m serious, Ackerman.” Their principal said in a serious tone, shoulders set, thick eyebrows drawn forwards into a scowl.

“Am I understood?”

Both teens accepted defeat with slumped shoulders and solemn faces.

“Yes sir.” They both piped up.

“Good. Great, now you two please get changed and go to class. I have a mental image to destroy.

They both leave his office in silence, and it isn’t until they reach their locker when Hange speaks.

“Well, maybe we should’ve went with the science lab.”

Levi definitely does not shove her into the wall.


End file.
